Gracias por todo Yusei
by V3G3T4
Summary: [Lemon] Aki se pierde y los gemelos Luna y Leo le piden ayuda a Yusei y a Crow. Después de unos cuantos minutos alfin la encuentran. Yusei se quedo sorprendido cuando ve a una linda chica de ojos café. La chica decide invitar a Yusei a su casa, durante ese tiempo se conocerán mas, y pasaran cosas interesantes... Reviews please! :)


Nota: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi creador de Yu-Gi-Oh. Este fic lo ago con la intención de hacer una historia bonita y romántica (cosa que no paso en la serie u.u)

ADVERTENCIA: La siguiente historia contiene escenas de sexo un poco explicito asi que si no es de tu agrado no lo leas, no me ago responsable de traumar personas. Solo +18

**Gracias por todo Yusei**

Yusei se encontraba en su casa (En la casa que les alquilaba Zora en la serie) arreglando su D-Wheel mientras pensaba en el duelo que iba a tener mañana con un viejo amigo.

**Al otro dia****...**

Yusei se levanta de la cama y se dirige al garaje a revisar una vez más su D-Wheel, mientras pasaba por la sala crow se encontraba viendo las noticias, cuando crow ve a su amigo lo llama rápidamente con una voz algo fuerte.

–¡Yusei ven rrapido tienes que ver esto! – Dijo el pelinaranja (Crow) en voz alta.

–¿que pasó? – Dijo el pelinegro (Yusei) un poco extrañado por la forma que Crow le hablo.

–¡Yusei mira lo que están pasando en las noticias! alparecer algo a ocurrido en el parque del centro de la ciudad – dijo Crow algo preocupado. (vivían en Neo Dominó City)

Yusei al escuchar eso rrapidamente se dirigio aver lo que pasaba...

Narrador de noticias.– Alparecer algo a ocurrido en el parque de Neo dominó, todo esta desordenado, los árboles tirados por todos lados, las bancas igual y algúnos autos destrozados en la carretera que pasa ala par del parque, alparecer anoche se libro un duelo Jack VS ? La identidad de la persona con la que lucho aún no se sabe, pero el D-Wheeler jack atlas se encuentra con heridas no muy graves en el hospital central.

Yusei y Crow al ver esto no podían quedarse más tiempo ambos se dirigdieron al taller por sus D-wheels y partieron a toda velocidad hacía el parque.

**En el parque...**

Yusei y Crow iban a toda velocidad al parque para ver que había sucedido.

–Oye yusei que crees que haya pasado? – dijo Crow algo preocupado.

–No lo se – dijo Yusei un poco serio.

–¡Será mejor darnos prisa ya estamos cerca! – dijo Crow gritando ya que por el sonido de las D-wheels no escuchaba lo que decían.

–¡Si, vamos! – dijo Yusei gritando igual que Crow.

Y ambos aceleraron aún más ignorando el límite de velocidad. XD

– _**FLASHBACK –**_

Yusei se encontraba poniendo a punto su D-Wheel, derrepente se célular suena y mira aver quien era y resulta ser jack, su rival.

–Hola Jack, que cuentas tiempos sin verte o.o?

–Escucha Yusei no hablo para saludar – dijo el pelirubio un poco serio – ¡te hablo para retarte aún duelo!

–¿Un duelo? bien, me parece perfecto ¿cuando y a que hora? – dijo Yusei un poco emocionado ya que tenía varios días sin tener un duelo.

–Será mañana como las 8:00am ¡así que preparate!

–¡Me parece perfecto! por cierto, que te habías echo? – dijo Yusei con un poco de duda.

–pues estuve prácticando y ganando buenas cartas por ahí, además hoy tendré un duelo con una chica, según dicen es muy fuerte!

–Esta bien entonces nos vemos mañana y ¡suerte con tu duelo! – dijo Yusei un poco emocionado por el duelo que iban a tener mañana.

–¡Huum no la nececito! (cuelga)

–¿Una mujer duelista? y además es fuerte. Creo que me gustaria un duelo con ella - pensaba Yusei aún emocionado por el duelo.

– _**FIN FLASHBACK –**_

Yusei Y Crow llegan al parque. Cuando llegaron se quedaron sorprendidos al ver tal desastre, todo estaba destruido.

–¿¡Quien pudo aver echo esto!? – dijo Crow con un tono de voz algo fuerte y un poco confundído.

–No lo se – dijo Yusei también confundído – Aún no podía creer lo que veía.

–¿Por cierto y nuestro amigo?

–¿Quien, Jack? Pues según las noticias estaba ¿en el hospital del centro no?

–Si, no esta tan lejos ¿porque no vamos a verlo?

–Bien vamos entonces – seguido de esto Yusei vio a 2 niños ... ... etto... quienes son ustedes? – dijo Yusei confundído ya que los niños eran iguales.

–Pues este es mi hermano Leo y yo soy Luna, somos gemelos – dijo Luna sonríendo.

–Pues yo soy Leo y como dijo Luna, somos gemelos – dijo Leo también sonríendo.

–Yo soy Yusei y este es Crow – dijo Yusei dándole una palmada en el hombro a Crow.

–¡Pues como oyeron yo soy Crow! – dijo el pelinaranja

–¡Mucho gusto Yusei y Crow! – dijeron los 2 chicos peliverde al mismo tiempo. (ellos siempre se sincronizan. XD)

–¿Y que acen aquí? esto es muy peligroso – dijo Yusei .

–Pues buscamos a nuestra hermana mayor que ayer salió y no a regresado – dijo Luna un poco preocupada al igual que Leo.

–¿Y sus padres? – pregunto Crow viendo alos chicos. (Crow siempre preocupandose. XD)

–Pues no tenemos padres... se la pasan viajando por asuntos importantes – dijo Luna cabizbaja. Leo al ver asu hermana también agachó la cabeza.

–Etto.. pues no sabía, perdón por preguntar – dijo crow

–No te preocupes – dijo Luna con la cabeza baja todavía.

–¿Oigan, nos ayudan a buscar a nuestra hermana? – la extrañamos... – dijeron los 2 chicos al mismo tiempo.

–Yusei se quedó pensativo por un rato ya que pensaba en Jack; sin embargo esos niños necesitaban ayuda – pensaba el – asta que por fin hablo y dijo: si, esta bien les ayudaramemos... – seguído de esto el pelinegro les preguntó a los gemelos como se llamaba su hermana y como vestia.

–¡Arigato min'na! – dijeron los gemelos aciendo reverencia con un saludo chino. Pues... se llama Aki Izayoi tiene 18 años y viste de.. (se imaginan a Akiza igual que la serie) *-*

–Muy bien entonces pongámonos en marcha – dijo yusei pensando en la descripción de la chica... al parecer es linda y es mayor de edad – pensaba el.

Yusei y los demás se van a buscar a Aki.

–¿En que piensas Yusei? – pregunto el pelinaranja al ver asu amigo un poco pensativo.

–No en nada – dijo el ya un poco serio.

**Unas cuantas horas después...**

Yusei y los demás la seguían buscando... de rrepente se escucha un sonido cerca de ellos, tras esto rrapidamente se fueron hacia el lugar de donde provenía dicho sonido.

Llegan al lugar y ven a una chica como la descripción anterior que le abian dicho los gemelos.

–Que linda es... – pensaba Yusei.

–¡Hermana! – gritaron los 2 chicos.

Aki se encontraba en un duelo... pero todos se quedaron mudos cuando la chica invoca a un gran Dragon rojo ¡APARECE Y CAUSA MUCHO DAÑO! **¡BLACK ROSE DRAGON!** todos vieron al Dragon, pero ese Dragon no era normal, Al aparecer lanzaba fuego y las alas acian un viento fuerte derrivando todo lo que este cerca. Todos se asustaron, el oponente salió corriendo y los demás se quedaron mirando a la chica ya que era muy linda. XD

Luna y Leo se acercaron asu hermana tratandola de calmar un poco. Alfin lo lograron, la chica regreso ala normalida. Yusei y Crow embobados ante la belleza de la chica. *-*

–¿Que me pasó, donde estoy? etto... ¿otra vez pasó verdad? – dijo la pelirroja viendo a a sus hermanos un poco cansada.

–¡Si! – dijeron luna y leo algo preocupados.

–Hermana deberías tirar esa carta – dijo luna viendo a su hermana mayor – ella y Leo ya sabían todo acerca de esa carta.

–No puedo, por más que lo intente siempre regresa ami – dijo ella algo agotada... ¿por cierto quienes serán esos chicos? – dijo ella observando al pelinegro... es muy guapo – pensaba ella. (Yusei vestia igual que en la serie)

–Ven, quiero presentarte a unos amigos, ellos nos ayudaron a buscarte.

–¡Si! – dijo Leo con las manos atrás de la cabeza.

La chica aún estaba agotada pero podía caminar bien.

–Yo soy Yusei y este es Crow – dijo el dándole una palmada en el hombro a Crow.

–pues como escucharon yo soy Crow!

–Mi nombre es Aki Izayoi pero me pueden decir sólo Aki – dijo ella viendo los lindos ojos color azul del pelinegro.

–Hola Aki, mucho gusto – dijo el viendo los lindos ojos color café (no se de que color son exactamente los ojos de Aki, así que lo dejaré en café) de la pelirroja.

–Tenemos que llevar a nuestra hermana a casa – dijo Luna.

–Si, ¿porque no vienen ustedes también? todos son bienvenidos – dijo la pelirroja.

Leo y Luna asombrados ante lo que había dicho su hermana ya que a ella le gustaba estar sola.

–Lo siento pero yo no podré ir, iré a aver a Jack además no vamos a dejar en el parque nuestras D-Wheels – dijo Crow despidiéndose.

**Una hora más tarde en la casa de los gemelos...**

–¡Alfin llegamos! – dijeron los gemelos algo agotados.

–Luna, Leo, Aki ¡tienen una casa enorme! – dijo yusei asombrado ya que su casa era bastante pequeña.

–Si, ¿te gusta? – dijeron los 2 hermanos.

–Si, es bastante grande a diferencia de la nuestra – dijo Yusei viendo para todos lados.

–Yo ire por un poco de agua ¿ustedes no kieren un poco? – dijo la pelirroja viendo a sus hermanos y a Yusei.

–Hermana deberías descansar mejor – dijo Luna viendo a su hermana algo preocupada.

–No es nada encerio, pero gracias por preocuparse por mi. ^_^

–Yo te acompañare – dijo yusei pensando en aquella carta que la chica tenía.

–¿Encerio? – preguntó la pelirroja, al mismo tiempo sonrojandose que por suerte nadie lo noto.

–Si, debo hablar contigo acerca de aquella carta... yo podría ayudarte un poco con tu "problema" espero no pienses mal de mi.

–Pues esta bien entonces vamos ^_^

**En la cocina...**

La cocina quedaba algo lejos por lo tanto no escucharían la platica los hermanos de la pelirroja.

–Aki...

–¿Si...?

–Quería preguntarte acerca de aquella carta...

–Es una carta que tengo desde pequeña y no se como la obtuve – dijo ella. ¿Por cierto Yusei no quieres un poco de agua?

–Si, si no es mucha molestia – dijo el – ¿pero porque esa carta es rreal? ¿porque destruye todo? – dijo el viendo a la pelirroja de espaldas.

Ella se dio cuenta de que la estaba viendo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse – así que mejor iso limonada para que le pasara el sonrojo y Yusei no la viera.

–No se... – dijo ella, terminando de servir la limonada

Ambos tomaron asiento y se pusieron hablar de la carta que ella tenía.

Mientras que Leo y Luna dicidieron ir a ver porque tardaban tanto.

–Y bien Aki ¿cuentame que pasa con esa carta? Pregunto el viendo detenidamente a la chica

–Ella se dio cuenta de ello pero no le tomo mucha importancia – pues es una carta que apareció cuando yo era pequeña... si no mal recuerdo... fue como a los 5 años, cuando mis padres me compraron mi primer deck tipo planta, yo estaba en mi habitación revisando mi deck... cuando de rrepente una luz apareció...

–¿Una luz? – se preguntaba el algo extrañado ya que el también obtuvo una carta tipo Dragon en una luz identica – ¿y que más paso? – dijo el viendo detenidamente su rostro – es muy linda pensaba el. *-*

–Pues allí estaba yo rodeada por esa luz, derrepente... mi brazo enpezo a dorlerme, apareciendo esta marca... (es la marca de nacimiento que sale en la serie) – ella se sube un poco la manga mostrando un tatuaje que parecía una garra de Dragon.

Yusei se sorprende bastante ya que el tiene una identica.

–¿¡Tu también tienes una!? – dijo el muy sorprendido. o.o

– Si, ¿porque lo preguntas? – dijo ella algo confundída ante la reacción del pelinegro.

–Porque yo también tengo una... se sube la manga y muestra un tatuaje que parecía la cabeza de un Dragon.

Ella se sorprendio mucho.

–Obtuviste algúna carta? – dijo ella aún sorprendida.

–Si... *busca algo en su bolsillo* – luego de un momento saca su mano y alparecer era un deck – ¡si es esta! Dijo el sonríendo, enseñandole un Dragon blanco. (Stardust Dragon)

Aki se le queda viendo por unos segundos.

–Es un Dragon poderoso – dijo ella aún viendo la carta – pues este es el mío! – dijo ella, enseñandole un Dragon rojo. (Black Rose Dragon)

Yusei vio la carta y se dio cuenta que ese Dragon era aquel monstruo de aquel duelo.

–Esa carta es...

–¡Si! – dijo ella interunpiendo al pelinegro.

–Ya veo... – dijo el recordando el duelo que vio aquella vez...

–Esta es la carta que viste en aquel duelo... – afirmó la pelirroja – ¡esta maldita carta y esta marca son las causantes de todos los problemas! – dijo ella algo enojada – además cuando invoco este monstruo, mi marca enpieza a brillar y a dolerme bastante y ahí es cuando ocurren los desastres – dijo ella algo triste. :(

¡Hola porque tardan tanto! dijiron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, asustando a Yusei y a Aki.

–No por nada, sólo iba a rretar a un duelo a Aki – dijo el mirándole alos ojos, aver que reacción tomaba ella.

–¡Si eso! – dijo ella algo emocionada.

Todos se retiraron a un campo que abia en la casa.

**En el campo después de unos minutos...**

Aki tenía todo listo para invocar asu Dragon, pero se le quedo viendo a yusei y además estamos en la casa – pensaba ella viendo triste a Yusei – termina mi turno dijo ella.

Yusei sorprendido por la decisión de la chica.

–¿Porque no lo isiste? ¡si ya tenías todo listo! – dijo el confundiendo ala chica.

–Pues... (Ella no sabía que decir) ¡pues porque esa carta causa mucho daño! – dijo ella con un tono de voz fuerte – alparecer estaba enojadada.

–¡Pero es tu compañero! no tiene porque asustarte, ¡sólo confía en el un poco y veras! – dijo yusei dándole ánimos y confíanza.

–¿Que no escuchaste lo que dije? ¡esa carta esta maldita! – dijo ella enojada

–Pues si tu no crees en tu amigo el no te tendrá confianza – pensó el – ¡YA SÉ! – dijo el con un plan en su mente.

–Invoco ami **Dragon De Desechos (Atk/1000/Def/2000)** con su efecto puedo revivir al **Diente De Leon (Atk/300/Def/300) ** que destruiste anterior mente... – ¡invocacion por sincronia! ¡conviertete en la luz que ilumina el camino! **¡STARDUST DRAGON! (Atk/2500/Def/2000)** – es hora de atacar Aki – dijo el confíando en que la chica tuviera un plan para detener su ataque.

–¡No tan rrapido Yusei! – dijo ella – revelo mi carta... ¡fuerza del espejo!

–¡No tan rrapido Aki! dijo el – con el efecto de mi monstro puedo negar y destruir tu carta acambio de mandar a mi monstruo al cementerio, pero no te preocupes que regresara al final del turno – colocó 2 cartas y termina mi turno.

–¡Me toca!

–Aki confía en tu compañero – Le dijo Yusei.

–Si eso are dijo ella – un poco insegura además no tenía opción ya que Stardus Dragon era poderoso – su marca empezó a brillar y seguido de esto aparece un dolor insoportable.

–¡Confía en el! – dijo el pelinegro – el ya abia pasado por eso, el sabia lo que ella tenía que acer.

Después de eso la marca de el también brilló, Sorprendiendose un poco. Ella dejó de sentir el dolor y sus marcas brillaban más que nunca.

–¡Aparece y otorgame la victoria! **¡BLACK ROSE DRAGON! (Atk/2400/Def/1800)** el dragón apareció viendo a Stardust Dragon – Aki estaba sorprendida por lo que veía, parecía como si los Dragones hablaran entre si.

–¡Confía en tu compañero! – repitio yusei.

–Si, eso estoy aciendo... – dijo ella – los Dragones se calmaron y el duelo siguió... Yusei ganó obviamente. XD

**Unos minutos más tarde adentró de la casa...**

–¡Gran duelo yusei! – dijeron los 2 chicos.

–Gracias, pero Aki también lo iso bien – dijo el mientras veía a la pelirroja.

Ella se sonrojo un poco pero nadie lo notó.

–Gracias supongo... – dijo ella aún sonrojada viendo para abajo.

Despues de una larga charla... que por cierto ya era de noche y los niños ya se habían dormido.

–Bien pues tengo que irme porque ya es algo tarde – dijo el mirando su reloj que marcaba las 8:30pm.

–¡Pero mira la hora que es! no puedes irte a esta hora... – dijo ella algo sonrojada.

Pero esta vez Yusei se dio cuenta de ello.

–Se cuidarme jejeje no te preocupes – dijo el con una risa pícara, viendo ala chica de abajo acia arriba.

–Deberías quedarte conmigo esta noche – dijo ella sonrojandose mas.

Yusei entendío sus intenciones:o

–Esta bien, después de todo mi casa esta lejos y no tengo mi D-wheel – dijo el – ¿pero donde dormire yo? – pregunta el viendo ala chica.

–Pues aquí en la sala, si quieres te puedo acer compañía ^_^ dijo ella sonrojandose más de lo que estaba. XD

–Esta bien... – dijo el – también sonrojado. XD

–¿Me prestarias tu teléfono para acer una llamada? me quede sin saldo **:**c– dijo el.

–Si, puedes usar el teléfono de la mesa – dijo ella.

–Arigato Aki-san :)

La pelirroja se sonrojo cuando el le dijo así y mejor voltio a ver para otro lado.

Después de eso ambos hablaron de muchas cosas que por algúna rozon no lo pondré. (no se preocupen que si habrá muchos besos y abrazos XD)

Pasaron las horas y ya eran la 10:00pm ambos estaban hablando de muchas cosas cuando entraron al tema de los "amigos" XD

–Y dime yusei, tienes novia?

–No – dijo negándo con la cabeza.

Aki estaba emocionada pero debía contenerse.

–Estoy sólo, vivo con mi amigo Crow en una casa pequeña entre ambos la pagamos.

–¿Y a que te dedicas? – preguntó ella observando detenidamente los ojos de color azul del pelinegro.

–Pues soy mecánico de D-wheels.

–¿Y tu a que te dedicas? – pregunto el también.

–Pues yo a nada, como mis padres se la pasan viajando por asuntos importantes, ami me toca cuidar amis hermanos. – dijo ella viendo a Yusei.

–Ya veo...

–¿Y tienes novio? – preguntó el viendo detenidamente los ajos color cafe de la pelirroja.

–Pues no jejeje – ella se ríe de una forma suave, aunque por dentro estaba emocionada por lo que el le abia preguntado.

–¿Y no quisieras tener? – pregunto el un poco cariñoso con ella, le agarró las manos esperando la respuesta de ella.

Pero Aki se quedo muda antes las palabras que el chico de ojos azules le Abia dicho, además no mostró oposición ante la acción de Yusei de tomarla de las manos.

–Etto... Pues... ¡SI! ¡si me gustaria!

–¿Y si te dijera que quiero ser tu novio? ¿Que me dirías? – dijo yusei con algo de picardía *-*

–etto... pues... – ella pensaba que era muy pronto, pero no podía negarlo se había enamorado de Yusei – ¡Me Gustas! – dijo ella sonrojandose a tal punto que su cara parecía un tomate (bueno no un tomate exactamente pero no se me ocurrió nada)

–¡Tú también me gustas!

–Mientras lo decía se abalanzó sobre él y lo rodeó con sus brazos por el cuello y Yusei los pasaba por sucintura, en un gran y lindo abrazo. Luego acercaron lentamente sus labios hasta poder tocar los del otro, de la forma en que habían soñado.

Para Aki era el momento más feliz de su vida al sentir el calor, el aroma único e incluso el latir del corazón de la persona que amaba. Se comenzaron a separar un poco, alrededor de ellos había una atmósfera muy profunda de amor, ahora se acercaban lentamente al rostro del otro en un instante sus labios estaban unidos y sus marcas de nacimiento comenzaron a brillar.

Se separaron y se abrazaron a lo que Yusei aprovechó para susurrarle al oído las dos palabras más hermosas y conmovedoras que existen es este mundo…

–¡Te amo!

Al escuchar esto, Aki se sintió a ún más feliz y estuvo cerca de derramar una lágrima.

–¡Yo también te amo!

Seguían abrazados y se miraban a los ojos, entonces se volvieron a besar pero ahora con mucha más pasión, Aki pasaba sus brazos delicadamente por el cuello de él y Yusei los pasaba por su cintura, ambos abrieron sus labios y sus lenguas se tocaron, al principio se sorprendieron ya que ninguno de ellos había tenido un beso así, pero fueron aprendiendo y mientras más lo hacían, se sentía mucho mejor.

Mientras se besaban Yusei comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose hacia la cama, ya que el impulso sexual le había ganado y en su mente ya no pasaba ningún pensamiento relacionado con los duelos, tan sólo tenía (por primera vez) pensamientos oscuros entre él y su "Rosa".

Se separaron un momento para recobrar el aliento y al mismo tiempo se pasaron la mano por los labios para quitarse la saliva.

–Yusei, si quieres puedes tocarme. – pronunció Aki un poco sonrojada.

Pero Yusei se quedó muy sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar. Delicadamente acarició sus labios y su rostro, luego fue bajando la mano lentamente, acarició su cuello y ahí detuvo su mano; pero como Aki quería seguir, puso sumano sobre la de él y la comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a su gran pecho o.o se volvieron a besar y se abrazaron, pero Yusei no quitó la mano del pecho de Aki, mientras se abrazaron se dio cuenta de que Yusei se había excitado demasiado, lo sentía entre sus piernas. :o

Los besos subían de nivel, sus cuerpos exigían más, ella tomó la iniciativa y delicadamente paso sus manos por debajo de esa playera, pudo sentir aquellos tan tonificados cuadros, eran completamente perfectos, sus manos memorizaban cada centímetro de su abdomen, estaba tan excitada que pudo sentir como comenzaba a mojarse en su parte intima, en cuando a Yusei, sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Todo era perfecto, parecía un sueño, entonces ya no pudo controlarse más y dejó de besar sus labios para dirigirse al cuello, con la lengua comenzó a bajar dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva, Aki se estremecía a causa de tanta excitación, pronto llegó a la parte cubierta aún con ropa, sus manos la quitaban de una forma seductora, cuando quedo tan sólo en ropa interior, él dirigió sus manos al punto de unión del sostén, pero Aki lo detuvo, ya que ella también quería quitar algunas prendas, pronto lo dejo en bóxer y lo contemplo por unos instantes, era mejor que en todas sus fantasías alocadas, lo deseaba de una forma desesperada, Yusei le sonrió y dijo:

–Entonces ahora es mi turno

Los besos en el cuello volvieron, y ahora podía bajar más, pero cuando llego a la copa, no pudo evitar dirigir sus manos a su espalda para desabrocharlo, lo arrojo lejos de la cama, y comenzó a lamer uno de sus pezones o.oesto era demasiado excitante, ella gemía de placer, era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, entonces Yusei lo mordió suavemente haciendo que un pequeño gritito saliera de sus labios, mientras tanto sentía como el bóxer le apretaba cada vez mas, su instinto animal estaba floreciendo, tan sólo quería llegar a un orgasmo.

Mientras la besaba, con la otra mano comenzó a deslizarse por su abdomen hasta llegar a las bragas, primero paso su mano por sobre la ropa y noto que estaba demasiado mojada, esta era señal de que ya era tiempo, suavemente retiro sus bragas y se dirigió de nueva cuenta a sus labios, mientras que Aki bajaba ese bóxer molesto

–¿Estas segura de esto mi rosa?

–¡Por supuesto Yusei, te amo!

Yusei penetró su entrada con uno de sus dedos, ella gritó, era demasiado doloroso, incluso una lágrima derramó, pero pronto los gemidos de dolor se transformaron en unos de placer.

Él sabia que ya era tiempo, se posicionó en medio de sus piernas y las levanto, comenzaba a dudar un poco, pero ella lo tomo de la mano y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo o.o Aki sentía como eran una persona. Yusei comenzó a moverse lentamente haciendo que sus cuerpos rogaran por mas, conforme pasaba el tiempo, las embestidas se hacían aun mas rápidas, y pronto el encuentro término. Se separaron lentamente ya que ambos estaban cansados, ella dirigió su mirada a sus piernas y noto rastros de Yusei, ahora era mas que suyo. ^_^

Ella se le quedo viendo por un momento y dijo: gracias por todo Yusei, se abrazaron y quedaron profundamente dormidos... **FIN****.**

•

•

•

**¿Que les apareció? Es mí primer fic que ago y espero hacer otros mas adelante, digo, si no me dejan tanta tarea :/ Y pues eso... hace poco descubri esta pagina, sinceramente no sabia que existian estas historias, pero la verdad son muy interesantes y leendo poco a poco me vinieron varias ideas para acer uno propio ¿porque no? Y pues... en fin, dejen reviews, sean felicitaciones o maldiciones son bien recibidas :D**

**P.D: Actulize el fic para corregir algunos errores... Ah otra cosa, no tengo pc :c las historias las ago y las are en mi Android :/ y con la ayuda de "Kingsoft Office" que es gratis y trae muchas cosas.**

**Sayonara minna ^_^**


End file.
